One Shot: Awards Night
by adcgordon
Summary: The awards show appearance would be their last night together before the summer movie chaos began in their lives. How could they make it special, make their appearance and still share time alone together? Just another scenario from the mind of a Z&V fan.


**I own nothing related to Zac and Vanessa, nothing related to HSM, the characters, the actors who portrayed them, or the amazing production crew who brought this generation-changing phenomena to life.**

**I'm simply trying to prepare myself for the lack of Zanessa sightings that will occur this particular summer. Please join me in a combined, sad, SIGH!**

**This one shot is by request from several of you, based on their appearance at the MTV Movie Awards. Thanks to everyone who sent me requests to write this. And thank you jerrysgirl and FaithlessGirl for your suggestions! I hope it lives up to your expectations! Rated M for a reason...although I hope to rework part of this story to post for the younger Zanessa fans to enjoy.**

**Please read and review. Your reviews and PM's keep my chin up and inspire me to dream and write more.**

* * *

Vanessa pulled the soft orange piece of material out of her closet. She had bought this dress just a few weeks ago before going to Japan to meet Zac for their getaway. She hadn't told him she had bought it, thinking she would use it to surprise him one night after they returned home to California.

She held it up against her again knowing it would drive him nuts. That's the reason she had insisted on him getting dressed at his own house and meeting her at the awards ceremony. Had they gotten dressed in the same location, they probably wouldn't make it to the ceremony on time…if at all.

V wanted to look good for the ceremony. She was presenting one award and was nominated for awards in three other categories, including 'Best Kiss' with Zac. Mainly though, she wanted to look beautiful for him. This would be their last night together before their hectic summer schedules pulled them apart.

She walked away from the closet with the dress in hand and picked up the Jimmy Choo sandals that would compliment the outfit. Her medallion necklace and long crucifix would help draw his attention to the deep v-neck cut of the silky item – his and the other two million viewers around the world.

Her phone rang just as she unwrapped the towel from her body and was preparing to put on her beautiful gown. "No." was all she said. She didn't even properly greet the caller. But she didn't need to after hearing the same ringtone that made her smile everytime it played.

This time she smiled, but her answer was still, 'no'.

"But Nessa. My car will be here in an hour. I need you to tie my tie. I can't get it." Her boyfriend lied somewhat convincingly.

"Zachary," she started overtop of his whining. "I will see you at the center. I told you, I'll meet you just inside the red carpet doors and if you need any help I'll take care of you there."

"But Ness, I can't walk down the red carpet with my tie undone. They're gonna think I'm helpless, can't tie my own tie. Please, just let me come over there. I promise I won't look at whatever you're wearing. You can tie my tie and I'll stay in the kitchen or on the couch until it's time to go."

"No."

"Nessa, please?" he pleaded.

"No Zac. That's all I'm going to say. You can tie your own tie. I know it. It's the same tie you've worn a hundred times and you've tied it at least 70 of those times. You're not coming over here tonight while I'm getting dressed."

"It's not fair. What's the big deal? I've seen you get dressed for these things a ton of times. Why is this one different?" Zac pouted.

She could feel his bottom lip sticking out just from the sound of his voice. It made her laugh out loud knowing she had him right where she wanted him.

"I just want to surprise you tonight, okay? Can you let me do that this once?" She smiled sweetly as she spoke to him. That really was the truth. And Zac knew it as soon as the words left her lips.

"Fine." He conceded. "I'll tie my own tie, walk the red carpet alone, and meet you inside the doors." He sighed before finding an end to the call. "Still love me?"

Vanessa giggled again. "You're stubborn and persistent. Of course I love you. I'll see you in a little over an hour."

----------

Her limousine pulled up to the curb and an usher opened the door for her. The crowd had watched Zac walk down that red carpet already. He had turned on his charm, answered questions, signed a few autographs and accepted the compliments that were thrown at him.

He felt a little naked without Vanessa at his side so he took a little extra time with the reporters. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of her arriving. Zac still didn't want to wait and meet her inside. But true to her word, Vanessa didn't arrive until he was already inside the doors.

The cameras started snapping as soon as she stepped from the car onto the carpet. There was no denying that she was dressed to please this crowd. The younger generation loved the glitzy, low-cut outfits and Vanessa's fit that description. It was tasteful and she had taken extra care to make sure it would remain in place. She only wanted one person to see the skin that _was_ covered by the silk.

As she approached the doors to the center she was stopped yet again for more photos and a short interview. She kept glancing toward the building and finally the doors opened, revealing her blue-eyed love.

"Um…" she spoke to the current reporter with a microphone in hand, "I have to go get ready for my appearance." She was quite a convincing liar. She looked up and smiled in the direction of her awaiting prince. Her steps were a bit faster as she continued toward the end of the media line.

Just inside the doors Zac finally got a look at her. He gulped a gallon of air as he took her by the hand and looked over her body. "New dress?" he choked out .

"You noticed!" she squealed quietly. Taking his hand they made their way into the theater and found their seats. Zac's eyes and hands had not left her since she walked through the door.

Once seated Zac grew gradually more agitated as Vanessa worked to make small talk with him and the others seated around them. "I see you got your tie taken care of." She grinned at him.

Zac nodded and worked desperately to keep his eyes on her face. She noticed him swallow and clear his throat several times and yet he didn't say anything to her. Their hands were still joined and Vanessa also noticed that his grip continued to tighten.

As the program was about to begin Zac finally found some part inside of him that affected his control. He looked at Vanessa again. She had given up talking to him; she knew where his mind had gone and didn't want to push his thoughts further down that path, yet.

Amidst the applause and introductions Zac leaned over and kissed her cheek. He moved his lips through her curls and stopped just shy of her ear. "You look beautiful." He stated.

The subtle statement caused Vanessa to turn her eyes toward him. They met for just a moment and Zac smiled at her. Now Vanessa had to stop and take a breath. She had successfully tantalized him already. And he was responding with his softest, most loving and innocent charm.

She was reminded again why she fell in love with him. They teased each other, picked at each other, as though they had been married fifty years. Few couples share the depths that their relationship had already reached. Tonight she felt that initial spark of love again. She teased, he responded…she felt bad for teasing him but knew he would help her make up for it later.

Later. Vanessa smiled back at him. His simple statement had taken her breath and most of her energy. She just wanted to be back home with him already. Later couldn't come soon enough.

----------

It seemed like just moments until Vanessa made her way backstage, leaving Zac by himself. He watched her leave and admired the dress that complimented her body perfectly. He kept his eyes peeled on the stage just waiting for her to appear.

When she did he felt his heart in his throat again. He would never get used to other people chattering and chirping on about how good she looked. What he had gotten used to was Vanessa's declaration that her heart and body belonged to him alone. It had taken several years to reach that point, and there was still a bit of jealousy that raged inside of him. But if he truly listened to his heart, as he was trying to do tonight, he knew the beautiful woman on the stage was his.

That's what helped him smile through the crude comments that were made. When the cameras turned to him after some particularly rude suggestions, he simply shrugged his shoulders. Vanessa's comment from the stage to the crowd made it worthwhile. "It's too bad you didn't get the part." She commented to her rather homely award-presenting cohort. "If you had maybe _you_ would be dating me." She smiled coyly.

Zac knew that smile. From several rows back in the audience he caught her eye as she made the statement. Yep, he knew that smile. _Don't screw with my relationship or the work we've put into it. Zac's mine and I'm his. Enough said._

For the remainder of the evening they both played their roles well and willingly. Vanessa gushed with pride as she watched Zac trek to the stage to accept his award. She beamed as he thanked his friends and coworkers, and his fans for their high regards.

And as the evening wore on, there was one other award that they were both interested in. They were up for 'Best Kiss'. It was a nomination that they had talked about more than the others and had practiced accepting.

Vanessa leaned toward Zac as the nominees were being announced in the category. "So…if we win…are you gonna kiss me? Up there, on stage, in front of everyone?"

Zac glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He leaned toward her again. "With that dress on…you'll be lucky if kissing is all I do." And he flashed her his wicked 'want you' grin.

Vanessa leaned onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. She crossed her fingers in her lap as the winner was announced. They both masked their disappointment when the names read weren't theirs. Instead they clapped and nodded, seemingly agreeing with the choice.

Zac leaned in toward his girlfriend again when the winning actor and actress denied the audience a glimpse of their winning form. "They've got nothing on us Baby! Wait till we're alone, I'll show you the best kiss!"

Vanessa looked him in the eye and smiled softly. She nodded her head. "That's just fine. This way, we can keep it all to ourselves." They smiled together.

During one of the next breaks it was Zac's turn to make his way backstage. His job of the night, other than keeping a close eye on his girlfriend, was to present an award to a well-loved comedian. Although humor played a big role in the presentation he wanted to look his best.

"Ness, fix my tie. Seriously, is it ok?" She looked at him adoringly.

"It's fine Zac, really, you did fine." She flattened the lapel on his jacket and adjusted the narrow black tie just a little for good measure. She didn't want her man to look frumpy on stage. _Although_, she thought, _I don't want him showing me up in the well-dressed department!_ She laughed at the thought and watched him walk away from her.

----------

The remainder of their time at the awards ceremony was spent apart. Both had backstage pictures. Both were invited to chat with other celebrities. And both had to speak to their former co-stars who were on hand for the event. Zac was watching the clock. He only allowed an extra half hour after the awards ceremony to be away from her, if only by a few inches.

Finally he gave into his need to be back with her. He found her, luckily, talking to Ashley and Monique in a corner of the room. Zac pointed toward his wrist, where he never wears a watch, and beckoned her to come with him. "Time to go. We have reservations." He smiled at the other two women.

Vanessa said her goodbyes and didn't hesitate to take his hand and walk with him toward the door. Zac hurriedly pulled her toward the waiting limo, but carefully helped her climb inside.

With instructions on where they were heading, the limo driver raised the tinted window between the two chambers of the vehicle. It took everything Zac had to not attack her in the seat. From the moment he had seen her through the doorway he simply wanted to have his hands all over her.

"We can't stay too long at the restaurant, okay? We eat, we dance, we mingle a little bit, then we go home." Zac instructed her. He really didn't care if it was okay or not, that's what was going to happen.

Vanessa nodded. She was familiar with this change in his attitude. It moved from _we're on camera_ to _I want to be alone with you_. The exact reason she had worn this dress. More than anything on this night, she just wanted to be alone with him.

Eyewitnesses at the restaurant were quick to pick out which couple would be leaving the soonest. Zac and Vanessa did their best to mingle. Both of them picked at the salads they chose to order and neither of them felt like having coffee or dessert.

By this point of the evening they had climbed into their own little bubble. Their touches, caresses, light kisses and intent gazes were more than a subtle hint. They had only come to the restaurant to finish out the public part of their evening.

Vanessa was the one watching the clock here. She was well aware of her flight the next day and the precious few hours she would have with Zac tonight. It wasn't an hour after they arrived that she squeezed Zac's hand on the dance floor and pulled him toward the door. "Can we go home now?" She asked somewhat eagerly.

Zac nodded at her and saw her shiver. He started to take his jacket and put it around her. The night air wasn't really cold, but he certainly didn't want her to have a chill. Vanessa shook her head.

"I'm not cold." She told him. But as they climbed back into the limousine to head back to her house she moved closer into Zac's embrace. "Just hold me, okay?"

Zac nodded. The adrenaline rush from the prior hours was almost gone. The thoughts of what tomorrow held were in their minds. Somewhere in between they both just needed each other. "I got ya Baby." He whispered into her hair as he rubbed her arm. "I'm not letting go till I have to."

Vanessa leaned her head against his chest and shivered again. She didn't ever _want_ to be away from his embrace. So tonight she knew she would have to soak in every second that she could to make up for the upcoming, lengthy time apart.

----------

As soon as they walked into her house Zac shed his jacket and shoes. Vanessa slipped out of the designer sandals and leaned against the banister to rub her toes. Zac hung his jacket in the hall closet and then walked back toward her.

His hands immediately reached out to touch her. He placed his left hand on her cheek and let her lean her face into his palm. He sucked in a delayed breath as he reached his right hand toward her necklaces. Zac gently pushed the chains out of the way and used the tip of his middle finger to draw a line along the inner shadow of her nearly exposed breast.

Vanessa reached toward him with eyes closed and grabbed his arm just to steady herself. His one initial touch had caused that shiver to begin in her again. So they stood there, just inside her door with a myriad of feelings running through them both.

Zac moved his hand to the outer side of her clothing. He again traced the shape of her breast just along the edge of the material. "This is why you didn't want me here while you were getting dressed isn't it?" He watched her head nod as she worked to breathe under his touch.

She gripped his shirt, kept her eyes closed and began to let the small moans of want escape from her throat. She listened closely, though, as Zac started whispering to her again. "We wouldn't have made it to the ceremony if I had seen you like this before hand." Again he watched her nod.

Then he moved both hands to grasp her small arms. He took her arms and moved them up around his neck, exposing even more of her upper body as a result.

Vanessa opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of his radiant blue ones looking back at her. He let his gaze shift quickly from her eyes to her chest as his hands wandered back to her delicate skin.

She played with the mop of hair at the edge of his collar. She traced the outline of his ears with her thumb and index finger as she watched his eyes trail along her face and the upper part of her body. "What do you want?" she finally asked when he looked back at her eyes.

"You…upstairs." He pushed from his unsmiling, urgent lips. And then he used those lips to kiss her solidly before she could take a step away from him. He moved one hand behind her head, just as she did to him, to make sure the kiss didn't break too soon.

Her lips quickly parted and tugged at his tongue to bring them closer. Zac could feel her gripping at his hair trying to bring them as close as they could possibly be in that moment. He let the kiss continue, helping to deepen it and feeling the intense emotions that were building inside of both of them.

Zac reluctantly pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. Again her eyes were closed and she kept a firm hold on around his neck. "Now _that_ was the best kiss." He said breathlessly. He unlaced her fingers from around his neck and started the slow walk up the stairs.

When they reached the bedroom Zac lifted her into his arms and carried her inside. She laid her head on his shoulder and kissed at his neck. She was expecting him to put her down on the bed. To her surprise he put her feet back on the floor and let her stand in the middle of the room.

Zac took two steps backwards and looked at her. Vanessa blushed. She wanted to move back toward him. She wanted to rid herself of the dress and urge him to get rid of his own clothes. But she didn't want to move too quickly. Not tonight. Not on this night when she wanted to cherish every second of just being with him.

He stepped toward her again after a few moments and moved his hands towards her breasts. This time he wanted to feel all of them, not just the exposed olive skin. She watched as he touched the silky material and gently started kneading. She looked back at his eyes. Her breath hitched, indicating to Zac that she wanted exactly what he was providing.

They watched each other's eyes intently. The look of pleasure coming from Vanessa's dark brown irises excited Zac. She stood still as he slowly removed her necklaces and then unlatched the chain that was holding her dress onto her body. The material fell to the floor revealing her entire body to him.

At that point Zac's hunger kicked in. His hands greedily reached for her body wanting to feel every part. His lips were rough as he moved in to kiss her, pushing his clothed self against her naked skin.

Vanessa welcomed him. She wanted to feel those lips all over her body. She wanted him to move from her mouth to her neck and to the sensitive spot along her collarbone. She wanted his hands to caress her all over and massage her weak muscles. She wanted to be weak in his arms and just let him take control and take her as far as he possibly could.

As her thoughts moved, Zac moved her. Vanessa had no clue when they got to the bed. But it didn't take her long to find the comfortable spot on their mattress with a pillow under her head. She let herself go, knowing Zac had taken that control.

Zac didn't need words from her. He felt her needs and did his best to fulfill them. He moved his lips and tongue away from her lips. He heard her whimper as he moved across her neck and down to her chest. Vanessa watched him as he took one nipple in his mouth. His actions were causing her mind to swirl.

Vanessa had thoughts of their lovemaking, anticipation of what was going to happen soon between them, mixed with thoughts of being apart from him. As hard as she tried to dwell on the first thoughts, the latter kept running through her mind.

Zac was taking his time. He let her breast drop from his mouth and moved to the outer swell of the area, just below the dark ring that encased her nipple. She felt him sucking and licking at a spot. That action brought her back to the here and now. "What are you doing?" She lifted her head and saw him smile toward her as he continued. "Zaacc. Are you deliberately trying to leave something behind?"

Still he didn't answer. Vanessa ran her fingers through his hair and felt his hands start to move around her body. He pinched her other nipple between his thumb and fingers causing her to moan. Then he gently grasped her entire breast and squeezed it in his hand. V's sounds were causing Zac to grow. His mind began to wander farther down than the spot where he was successfully leaving a mark.

Zac raised his head and looked at his handiwork. "There." He smiled at her contorted face. "My mark on my girl. No one else gets to see that." The desire in his eyes took the smile from his face and he moved back to her lips.

He let Vanessa loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. He was far too covered for her liking. Zac sat up and removed his shirt as Vanessa reached for his belt and zipper. There was no question what she wanted, what they both wanted.

Once they were both undressed Zac took control again. "I want to make love to you Vanessa. I want it to be slow…I want to make it last until you have to leave in the morning. That's the only thing I want you to remember about this night." He started kissing her lips again and saw the tears in her eyes. "I want you to know how much I love you Nessa. I don't want to be away from you. But if we have to be apart, I want you to know that this is how I'll be remembering you."

He kissed the tears that had fallen from her eyes and raised her legs, wrapping them around his waist. "You know I love you. Don't you?" Zac asked.

Vanessa nodded her head. "I, I love you too." She whispered. She couldn't say anything else right now. She just wanted to feel him moving inside of her, making love to her, giving her another memory of him to take with her.

She reached down between them and ran her fingers across the head of his penis. Her touch sent fire through Zac's body. He threw his head back and let out a load groan. "That's it." He huffed with another muffled groan. "Nessa, you know me. You know what I like."

Vanessa let her legs drop down again and sat herself up so she could give back to him. Zac stayed situated between her legs, poised to enter her whenever she was ready. V traced patterns up and down his shaft massaging his testicles and causing the liquid lubricant to escape from his tip.

She loved knowing that she was the one to do this to him. She was the one who could touch him like this. And she wanted to make sure she would be the only one to ever guide his length into her body. Suddenly a very possessive thought filled her mind.

"Look at me Zac." He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. Her hand swirling around him had sent him to another plane. She stopped her movement and grasped him tighter. "Look at me." She demanded calmly.

He slowly opened his eyes. His view was hazy as he looked toward her. "You" she punctuated with a long stroke using her thumb to graze the underside of his shaft, "are mine. You, Zachary Efron, left a permanent mark inside of me when you made love to me for the first time. I _will be_ the only one you'll ever make love to. If I ever find out that _this_…" she squeezed him again in her hand "has been touched by anyone other than me…then that person should fear for their lives. And once I'm done with them, I'm coming after you. Understood?"

This time Zac nodded. He gained enough wits about him to know she was very serious. And he loved it. He leaned himself overtop of her again and allowed her to wrap her legs back around him. Zac held himself up with one hand and reached down between their bodies. He could feel her heat and moisture escaping from her most intimate area.

Vanessa relinquished control again as Zac touched her heat and flicked his fingers across her most sensitive bundle of nerves. She nearly screamed as he pushed his middle finger inside of her. Zac groaned and felt her fingers loosen around him. She was giving way to him and Zac wanted this particular time to be perfect for her.

He pulled his finger from her wetness and touched his tip to her opening. Vanessa tried to move closer, she wanted to draw him inside of her before anything could stop them. He stopped just short and asked one more question. "Vanessa. Are we safe if I don't use protection?"

As much as she wanted him inside of her without that sheer barrier, she still didn't want to risk the consequences. She shook her head gently and Zac stopped. He took just a minute to reach into the bedside table and pull a condom from the drawer.

Vanessa took the packet from his hand and quickly opened it and rolled it over his hardness. Zac smiled at her remembering the nerves she had had the first time they had shared this experience. Now, his Nessa was a pro at this action. She knew every move that he enjoyed, every vein that throbbed through his hardened inches as she stroked and caressed him.

Zac moved again and positioned himself between her thighs. She spread her legs just a little farther apart. Once he was inside of her they both knew that distance would quickly close and she would clamp herself around him as they moved together. It was an act they had practiced and even if it wasn't perfect, they both found themselves satisfied with the outcome. Very satisfied.

Vanessa took one of his hands into hers and put her other hand on his cheek as Zac pushed into her. Their sounds echoed together as the push became deeper and harder with each thrust.

Vanessa gripped his hand as he pushed it down onto the mattress. She cried out for him to speed up but Zac had told her this was going to be slow tonight. Her other hand wrapped in the sheet then reached for his hair then moved to his strong shoulders where she held on and begged for more.

It seemed like an eternity before his thrusts moved faster. Zac moved his body slightly changing the angle to put more friction on Vanessa's most sensitive spot. Moments later Zac pushed in and then stilled inside of her. They reached their peaks together. Zac caught her mouth in his and silenced the yelps of pleasure that were coursing through her.

"Stay inside of me, a little longer, please." Vanessa requested. Zac was more than willing to grant her that wish but didn't want to hurt her. His weight on top of her petite form would be too much after just a minute. So he did his best to cradle them together and pull her over on top of him.

The move hadn't been successful on prior attempts, but tonight their placement was just right. Vanessa put her head on his shoulder and moved her legs to each side of his waist. Her body moved involuntarily eliciting groans and shudders from Zac.

Vanessa ran her hand across his chest feeling it rise and fall with each breath he took. "Am I too heavy on top of you?" She wondered out loud.

Zac shook his head. "Never." He answered her.

"Is it possible to stay just like this and then let it all happen again?" She touched her thumb to her lips just wondering if they could possibly make love again without Zac even pulling out of her.

"Hmm," he thought lazily. "Probably possible, but I doubt it could be as much fun without your foreplay."

Vanessa dipped her head down a bit farther on his chest and started to move. As she was about to let him detach from her body she stopped. Zac heard the tears in her voice. "I don't want to let you out. I want you inside of me all night."

Zac worked not to laugh at her request. Firstly he had no clue what would happen to his anatomy if he stayed inside of her … if that was even possible. Secondly he was pretty sure that the condom use would be worthless if he had time to completely soften inside of her.

He touched her face and lifted her chin to look up at him. "When we decide to stop using condoms, I promise you I will stay inside of you as long as you want." Zac felt her chin push down against his fingers. He knew she was disappointed with his answer and was trying to look away from him.

"But I think we both know that we use that protection for a reason, a good reason, and I think me staying put for much longer would kinda negate the protective possibilities. Don't you?"

Vanessa had to smile at him. Leave it to her former half-geek boyfriend to come up with a sensible reason for them to stop this particular lovemaking session. She felt him reach between them to try and grab hold of the latex sheath before she wriggled off of him.

Once more she stopped just short of letting him go. This time she leaned down and placed a firm kiss on his lips. Then she sat up and felt him slide just a bit farther inside of her. Zac jerked at her action and smiled at her with his teeth clenched together.

"You're a wicked, wicked woman. You know that, don't you?"

Vanessa smiled at him. "Whose are you?" she clenched her thighs together holding him in place.

"I'm yours Baby V. I'm all yours." Zac answered with his heart.

Vanessa let him go and rolled onto her back. Zac put his arm around her and pulled her close. "This summer is going to be hard. I don't like being apart from you." Vanessa admitted.

This would be a repeat of a conversation that they had shared over and over again for the last month. Zac took advantage of their current nudity. He pointed to the very evident hickey he had left on her breast. "Well, over the next few days if you think you're forgetting me, just look at this." He smiled.

Vanessa thought for a moment and then took a cue from him. "Well, then I guess I owe you one of these as well don't I?" Zac thought she'd never ask. He smiled as she shimmied down his body and found a smooth spot where his hip and thigh joined together.

At first he laughed a little. It did tickle. But then as he watched her work he felt himself getting turned on again. While she continued sucking and licking at the sensitive area Vanessa noticed a change in his male organ…one that had him growing hard again.

"Hmmm," she sighed. "I'm gonna have to remember this. Ready for round two Mr. Mine?"

Zac bit on his bottom lip and continued watching her actions. "Whatever you want Baby. I'm all yours."

________________________________________________________________

**As I often request, let me repeat it...if anyone has any hints, rumors, links or other thoughts about Zanessa sightings, please, please clue me in! I appreciate all of your suggestions and ideas, so please ... let's get through this summer together and keep supporting Zanessa! -adc**


End file.
